


small headspace

by eggpocket (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of donghyuck and chenle, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggpocket
Summary: johnny's in his small headspace and taeil doesn't mind.





	small headspace

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because I had immense feelings for johnil and johnny being small. also inspired from jas' tweet!

The sheets that covers Taeil rustled softly as he felt the bed dipped into a weight of another’s. Even though the movement made by the ‘culprit’ who woke Taeil up wasn’t one too noisy or shifty for that matter, nevertheless, the brunette roused himself to check the sneaky male trying to slide under his blanket with him. 

“Sorry for waking you up”, the male whispered, shifting to the empty spot Taeil has on his bed even without having the sleepy brunette say anything. 

Taeil recognised the voice and he doesn’t complain about how it’s probably passed two in the morning or how the bed is two small for both of them to share. But he doesn’t respond in return either; simply allowing the other male to have enough space for him to settle down and be comfortable even if Taeil has his back pressed against the cold wall. He tries to stay awake, rubbing his sleepiness away (or at least try to be awake enough to entertain the other).

“You mind if you could, uh, big spoon me? I am in my small headspace again. And, you’re very comforting, if I hadn’t tell you that already”, the request came in a soft voice, which is weird, because Johnny is usually loud, in a cheerful way and it’s the kind-of loud that you wouldn’t mind hearing (unlike the kind-of loud both Donghyuck and Chenle can be when they’re screaming over Mario Kart). 

Taeil hummed softly after rubbing his eyes enough to have his vision on a still very blurry sight of Johnny but clear enough to recognise the latter, if he hadn’t from the male’s voice earlier. He shifted a bit, only to make sure he was slightly ‘taller’ than Johnny, which was rather easy to do considering they’re both lying on the bed. Once doing so, he tucked his chin on Johnny’s crown, arms moving around Johnny’s middle (though they weren’t long enough to be hugging the bigger built male as much as he wanted).

It’s weird because usually Johnny is the bigger spoon between the two when they’re on stage and when Johnny hugs him. It’s also inevitable since the younger male is bigger and taller than him, making it easier for Johnny to use his body built with an advantage when it comes to hugging Taeil. But there are days like these when Johnny gets in his small headspace; where he decides that he had craved in wanting to be hugged by Taeil instead. 

The younger male sighed in the comfort that Taeil provided and if that sound wasn’t a confirmation that Johnny was far too comfortable being the small spoon, then it would have been obvious when Johnny lets himself lean back and snuggled further into Taeil’s chest and embrace.

“Are you comfortable?” Taeil mumbled with his words almost sounding inaudible while laced with sleepiness. It was probably a dumb question when clearly Johnny is way more comfortable than Taeil would be, despite it being the older male’s own bed. 

Johnny hummed a reply.

Taeil responded back with a soft hum then followed by a humming to a tune that he would often hum for Johnny whenever this happen.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to doze back to sleep — Johnny’s asleep thanks to Taeil’s kindness and humming and Taeil’s asleep from the warmth Johnny provides (and from tiredness).


End file.
